The Future of the Heartless
by iamanultimateloverofanime
Summary: This story is about Sora and Kairi and how they come to find each other, also how the heartless return...
1. Prologue

---Prologue  
  
Traverse Town is silent at the break of dawn. No one knows what horrors   
  
lie beyond its surface.   
  
Now its just a road to be trodden on, all its travelers are oblivious   
  
to what happens at night.   
  
The heartless come. Its not over. They destroy homes, tear lives apart,  
  
and guard the other worlds. There is no turning back now. You are doomed  
  
to stay forever unless you can fight against the heartless.   
  
There is no other way except through the double keyblade master. Who  
  
is this mysterious figure? No one really knows. All the inhabitants know is that the   
  
heartless power is growing and its not over yet... The worst is yet to come.... 


	2. Chapter 1Memories and Thoughts Sora, Rik...

Riku looked into the sky. He saw something he had never seen before.  
  
The past few days had been horrible. He had been living on the edge,  
  
fighting heartless, and never having any time to himself.  
  
He wished he was back home on Destiny Island, now a beautiful paradise  
  
where Kairi lived happily. He had been jealous ever since she was  
  
transported there by a "freak accident". Riku wanted to serve the enemy,  
  
to feel useful, and to know someone cared if he was there or not.  
  
But last time he tried that it resulted in major pain on his part,  
  
total betrayal from Sora, and rejection from Kairi. Nothing could be  
  
worse. He turned his back on his best friends since childhood.   
  
Maybe he was just wrong..Maybe this had never happened and it was  
  
just some "crazy" dream.. But that was an "If" in a whole series   
  
of happenings. There was just no way.. Riku thought to himself.   
  
Kairi on the other hand probably felt differently. She was separated  
  
from her true love, Sora, on this beautiful island that was separated  
  
from her reality.. Sora.. Riku.. her friends.. But she had never  
  
had a family.. not a real one at least.  
  
The farthest thing she could remember was being on Destiny Island as a   
  
small,innocent child, playing and frolicking. And then they had   
  
been curious, small minds do strange things, so they ventured out  
  
into other worlds. It made no sense. She traveled so many places..  
  
it was overwhelming. Sora was always there to rescue her.. the   
  
"damsel in distress." It was like a never-ending fairy tale.  
  
Sora was just another one of those heroes that was going to save  
  
the world eventually. Maybe. Someday he would come to get her... or maybe  
  
he would never save her... from her bliss world without him.. Was she too   
  
happy there? She really didnt think she was.. But she was secretly enjoying  
  
herself. Wakka, her childhood friend, was there on Destiny Island. He had  
  
never really left. She had someone to talk to.. She would watch the   
  
setting sun with him every night like she used to.. with.. Sora... Who was he   
  
anyway? You couldnt really call him "some freak with a really big sword"  
  
could you.. (and plus it wasnt really a sword anyway)   
  
Sora was so separated from reality. Everything had been taken from him.   
  
He thought it was over.. It had to be. I mean, hed defeated the ultimate  
  
power, Ansem, and had discovered Kingdom Hearts, where he met up with  
  
King Mickey and Rikku. Now he was with Donald and Goofy, in their nice  
  
castle. He wanted to be with Kairi, in Destiny Island, their happy  
  
place.. where they put carvings on the wall and watched the sun set   
  
together. The place where they had fallen in love for the first time.  
  
Sora wanted to be there more than anything else right now. He cared  
  
not of the luxuries of King Mickeys castle, or anything in it for  
  
that matter. He did at first, but then he really started to miss his friends.  
  
Expecially since Kairi had left him. The reason is really Unknown.  
  
All he knew was that he wanted to get his friends back, expecially Kairi,  
  
who was more than a friend to him. Riku, on the other hand had fallen astray  
  
after he had helped Sora open the door to Kingdom Hearts. He suddenly   
  
became frightened of some other power that lies within Sora. Sora was just  
  
any average person right now, however. He wondered if the heartless would  
  
ever return..  
  
**Or is it time for the Future of the Heartless?**


End file.
